Friendship Is All You Need
by DiamondCrafter
Summary: Rainbow Dash thought she could perform a Sonic Rainboom while it's raining. She was wrong. DEAD wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Friendship Is All You Need

**I don't even know….I'm in the mood to write this kind of thing. Enjoy **

Rainbow Dash hated the rain, and she especially hated it at the time. Rain is what kept her from preforming the trick right. Rain was the only thing standing between life and death, although Dash knew that she was leaning more towards death right now.

Her heart raced as the hard, wet ground was becoming nearer and nearer by the second.

She desperately flapped her wings, but it didn't do very good, because they were broken. The rain fell on her cuts and gashes on her wings and she hissed with every drop of rain that plummeted into the wounds, burning worse than fire.

She gulped and thought about her life while she still could. She had a good one: Dash had 5 great friends who would give the world just to make sure that she was alive. She had won many races, and had two large-sized cabinets full of trophies and awards that she had received. She had countless more achievements, but she didn't have to time to think of them all.

The ground was approaching fast, too fast for her to even think.

Her wings hurt incredibly badly, but she didn't care. She knew that soon she wouldn't feel anything: No pain, or relaxation, just peace.

Images flashed through her mind. Most of them were moments of her with her friends. Just before she could see the individual blades of grass, one last image flashed through her brain. It was of her with her crush-no-_obsession _Soarin'. She smiled when she thought about his soft blue mane and his beautiful green eyes.

"Goodbye, Soarin'. I love you." Dash whispered as gravity forced her down to her death.

She closed her eyes, and she could feel her back hooves touch the grass.

_CRACK._

The last she thing Dash remembered was Soarin' and his charming attitude.

"Rainbow, are you okay?" Asked an extremely concerned voice. "Rainbow, answer me!"

A yellow Pegasus floated down to the ground. She eyeballed the scene laid out before her. Her eyes were flooded with tears.

"Rainbow….How did this happen? Oh, it was all my fault!" She said as she fell to the ground in one big crying lump.

(Flashback)

_Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were practicing their flying skills -mainly Fluttershy's- when Rainbow decided that it would be a good idea to perform a Sonic Rainboom in the rain. Fluttershy tried to convince her that she would get hurt, but Dash didn't listen. Dash was struck by lightning, and fell to her death. _

(Normal time, at Twilight's library)

"I don't know, Twilight. This spell seems advanced-" Spike said, before being interrupted by the door being opened.

"HELP!" Fluttershy screamed, stepping into the library.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"RAINBOW, FALL, RAIN, DEATH, WINGS, BROKEN!" Fluttershy yelled, weeping.

"Fluttershy, slow down. It's okay. Now, what happened to Rainbow?" Twilight asked calmly.

"RAINBOW TRIED TO FLY IN THE RAIN BUT SHE FELL! NOW SHE'S DEAD!"

"What?" Spike gasped while Twilight tried to soak it all in.

"Rainbow died!" Fluttershy collapsed on the floor, in a balling lump of agony.

"Where did this happen?" Twilight asked, finally speaking.

"In the Everfree Forest." Fluttershy said.

"Why were you two in the Everfree Forest?" Spike asked.

"Zecora said that a potion she had would calm the bunnies down because they were out of carrots and I couldn't find any more. I was too scared to go alone so I brought Rainbow with me." Fluttershy said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

Friendship Is All You Need

Chapter 2

**Let's do this thang**

"THE BUNNIES, TWILIGHT. THE BUNNIES!" Fluttershy yelled.

Twilight gulped.

"T-take me to Dash." She finally said, holding back tears.

"O-okay…." Fluttershy said as she nodded. "I suppose we should get there before some pony else does."

Spike decided to stay at the library, for seeing Dash's corpse might make him sick.

So, the two mares began their quest.

Twilight wanted to keep from crying, but she couldn't.

She wanted to pretend nothing was wrong, but there was.

She wanted to pretend Dash didn't fall to her death, but she did.

She wanted to fool herself into thinking Dash was in her cloud house, but she wasn't - She was lying on the wet ground.

Twilight kept her cool, and trotted along, as if nothing was wrong in her life.

She tried to think about happy things, but Fluttershy's crying didn't help.

Soon enough, Pinkie Pie came bouncing down the road, just like any other day.

Pinkie didn't know how much pain and suffering she was in for.

"Hey, guys! Whatcha doing?" She asked, smiling.

Fluttershy and Twilight quickened their pace, but that didn't stop the bouncing pink mare.

"HEY! You can't escape me!" Pinkie yelled, giggling.

Instead of running at full speed, she simply bounced.

_Boing. Boing. Boing. Boing. _

Pinkie was a mystery. No one ever knew how she did what she did.

She was Pinkie.

She was almost invincible, and she could defy physics and logic in every way possible….

…And no one knew how.

Because of this, when all she had been doing was jumping, she somehow managed to get AHEAD of Twilight and Fluttershy, who had been galloping the whole time.

"How the heck?" Twilight asked, amazed.

"I don't know, it just happens." Pinkie giggled.

"It doesn't matter…. Has every pony forgotten about Dash?" Fluttershy screeched, almost having a panic attack.

"Oh, yeah," Twilight said.

"What about her?" Pinkie asked, a bit concerned.

Twilight sighed and Fluttershy whimpered.

They continued to run straight through Ponyville.

Soon, they approached the Everfree Forest.

Fluttershy started freaking out. She didn't like this dark, scary forest at all.

A clearing became visible, and something blue surrounded by a pool of red.

Twilight and her Pegasus friend, who was now hyperventilating, knew what it was.

Yes, Fluttershy was a mess.

But so was Twilight.

Twilight was silently crying, while Fluttershy was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Pinkie could tell that something was up, and her eyes watered, as well.

**How will Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Twilight cope?** **Find out in chapter three! Thanks for reading, and please, please, PLEASE review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Friendship is all You Need

Chapter 3

**I've been mentally writing this all day. **

**The meaning of this chapter is to make you cry, or at least to make you think about your life. Enjoy. **

FIVE YEARS AFTER RAINBOW DASH'S DEATH

Pinkie Pie happily galloped down town. A gleeful grin brightened her face, letting all of Ponyville know that she was indeed happy. Her mane was in its normal state: tangled and knotted from top to bottom. Her shiny blue eyes were opened as wide as plates.

Today, she had a very special duty: A party. Cheese sandwich and she agreed to team up to throw the ultimate birthday party for Scootaloo. And she wasn't about to disappoint the young filly on her big day.

Right now, she was on her way to the schoolhouse, the one that Scootaloo went to.

When she entered the schoolroom, she was greeted by Cheese Sandwich and about twenty fillies and colts.

"Hi, Pinkie!" Cheese Sandwich exclaimed.

"What's up, Pinkie?" Scootaloo slanged, hoof bumping the pink earth pony.

Just as Pinkie was about to reply, Fluttershy opened the door, and entered the classroom.

Scootaloo grimaced. Fluttershy slowly and carefully walked over to the snack bar, while Scootaloo watched every move.

A low growl was heard from Scootaloo's throat.

"It's her." Scootaloo said darkly.

'It's who?" Pinkie asked. "Fluttershy?"

Scootaloo growled again.

"Pinkie, could you ask her to leave?" Scootaloo requested, perking up.

"Why?"

"I want her gone."

"Okay…"

Pinkie gave a worried expression, and trotted up to Fluttershy.

"I think Scootaloo wants you to leave. I have no idea why. But since it's her birthday, do you mind? I'm so sorry." Pinkie whispered to Fluttershy.

Scootaloo felt rage build up inside her. She groaned, and stomped over to Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"Leave." Scootaloo demanded to Fluttershy. "NOW."

Just then, Applejack joined the conversation, and walked over to the group.

"What in tarnation?" She said. "Why are ya'll arguing?"

"I just want Fluttershy to go." Scootaloo stated.

"Why?" Applejack asked.

"Fluttershy, just go! I don't want you here… Not after what you did to my sister."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy questioned.

Scootaloo's eyes watered.

"You let my sister die!" Scootaloo yelled. "You stood there… Knowing my sister was dying…And yet you did nothing…You just let her fall to her death."

Silence.

"Scootaloo…I…I'm sorry. I didn't know that it effected you that much." Fluttershy explained.

"GO! GET AWAY FROM ME! MONSTER! I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Scootaloo raged, face red, and tears streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall.

Fluttershy ran out the door, also crying, and yelling "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry!".

An eerie silence fell over the classroom, every pony starring at the screaming filly.

Scootaloo scoffed.

A large tear rolled down her face.

Then, she dashed out the door.

All of the other ponies stood around, and looked at each other awkwardly.

**That night… **

Rain fell from the sky above, wetting the land below it.

And on this rainy night, Scootaloo sat at a gravestone planted at the Ponyville graveyard.

She sobbed, holding her head with her front hooves.

Thunder crashed and boomed.

But the young Pegasus couldn't hear it.

All she could hear was her own pitiful self. And nothing else. All outside noises were blocked.

Etched on the gravestone was a carving of Rainbow Dash's cutie mark, a lightning bolt, and the following words:

RAINBOW DASH

PEGASUS, MARE. PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA.

Scootaloo began to talk to herself.

"_It's not fair. My own sister is violently ripped away from me, without any say in the matter. All I wanted was a family member. Someone that I could say 'I love you, big sis.' To. But now I can't. I'll never have that chance again. My life is ruined. What do I have that's worth living for? Nothing." _Scootaloo said out loud.

She had nothing to live for.

Nothing.

**That's it for this Ch. I'm sorry of you didn't cry. I did. But I'm sensitive. Oh, I have a twitter account! Check me out. ( MLP_SuperNova ) **


End file.
